She's The One
by BladeGuy9
Summary: After hearing of Finn and FP's break up, Marceline is set out to show Finn a good time with a dungeon crawl in his dad's dungeon. However, during the crawl, will new feelings blossom between the two friends, and what will Flame Princess and Bubblegum think when they get word of the two spending time together in a dungeon? Finnceline, with hints of Flinn, Bubbline, and Bonfire.
1. Visiting the Vampire Queen

She's The One

By BladeGuy9

**Holy crud, how long has it been since I've written a Finnceline fic? Pretty darn long. Well, I have "Sky Witch" and "Frost and Fire" to thank because those two episodes were amazing and they just got my Adventure Time creativity juices flowing once more, thus, this fic was born. I hope you guys like it, enjoy!**

**Adventure Time belongs to Pen Ward.**

* * *

It had been four days since Flame Princess had broken up with Finn, and he really wasn't handling it all too well. He sort of just moped around the Tree Fort, a sad look on his face. Jake and Beemo always tried to cheer him up, but nothing would work. Even Neptr would try and cheer Finn up by trying to get him to pull pranks with him. Not even that worked. The words that both the Cosmic Owl and Ice King told him still rang within his head. "You blew it." And they were both right, he did blow it. If Finn hadn't tried to have that dream again, he would still be with Flame Princess, and everything would be alright. Finn could only blame himself, and no one else. He thought about just giving up on girls, but he knew that wasn't possible; sooner or later he'd find someone else, whether he would want to or not.

On the fourth day after their break up, Finn had decided to talk a walk around Ooo, finally get out of the house. He took his demon sword with him; you never know if you're gonna have to fight something or not. As Finn walked, he couldn't help but think about Flame Princess, her cute cake like face, her beautiful voice, her hot personality, the way she glows whenever she's happy; they list goes on and on. Finn sighs, knowing he might never find a girl like that again. Then, without warning, Finn trips and lands face first on a hard surface. The hero of Ooo rubs his face, muttering something about people should watch where they put their stuff. He gets up and brushes himself off, looking behind him to see what he tripped on. Turns out it was a rock. He then looks at his surrounds and realizes he entered a cave. He looks ahead of him and sees a certain vampire queen's house sitting next to a body of water.

"Huh, I must've entered Marceline's cave without realizing it…" Finn says to himself. "Since I'm here, might as well say hi…" He heads off toward the pink cottage slowly. Finn never understood why Marceline painted her house pink. It was so unlike her. Why hadn't she painted it grey, or black? You know; colors that suit her style. Eventually, Finn made it to her front door and knocks. He waits for a few seconds, and nothing. He puts his bear hat covered ear up against the door; not one sound is heard. He tries knocking harder, only to hear something crash.

Then, a voice is heard, it's a little muffled, but Finn can make it out. "Whose ever at my door, you're gonna pay for that! That lamp really tied the room together!" Finally, the door swings open and Marceline is seen wearing a loose grey shirt with the "peace" sign on it, and loose light blue short shorts. "Oh… Finn, it's just you," she says, blushing at what she said earlier. "Um, forget what I said earlier… anyway, what brings you by?" she asks, crossing her arms and leaning against the door. Finn walks in right past her and sits on the rock hard couch, not caring that it's uncomfortable. "Uh dude, you know that couch is horrible, right?"

The hero sighs. "I really don't care right now…"

Marceline frowns, something was definitely wrong. She shuts her door and floats over to him, float sitting next to him. "Everything all right Finn?"

Finn shakes his head. "Not really."

"You wanna talk about it? I'm always here to lend an ear," she says, putting some hair behind her right pointed ear, showing she's willing to listen.

"Well… it's about Flame Princess…"

"You're fiery girlfriend?"

"Yeah, see, we were just hanging out one day, and Ice King came by and made fun of FP, so she attacked him and sent him back to the Ice Kingdom. Well, I had a dream that night about Flame Princess setting me ablaze, but… it felt good. So the next day, I knew I had to get them to fight again. I managed, but it hurt her in the process. Not only that, but the dream I had involved Ice King this time, and the Cosmic Owl was there laughing. I told Jake about it, and he said that I need to find out how the first dream ends. So, I wrote letters to the two of them, and they started a major fight. It started getting hot, and I fainted, having yet another dream. This time… FP set me on fire, and it felt good, but it was too much, and I turned into some man baby and began crying or something was FP walked away. The Comic Owl then whispered to me 'You blew it'. I woke up, and confessed to them both that it was me making them fight. FP didn't take it so well and… she said she wanted to be alone. Just like that, we were through…" Finn explains, telling Marceline what happened.

Marceline blushes at him, knowing what he ment by 'it felt good'. Being a growing teen, she knew Finn would start having dreams like that. After getting over it, she lets out a light chuckle. "Leave it to Simon to cause something like this."

"Well, it really wasn't his fault; it was mine for trying to get them to fight for my own personal gain. The Comic Owl and Ice King were right, I blew it; big time."

"Simon told you that? Huh, guess he's not as crazy as I thought if he actually knows when someone screws up their relationship."

Finn sighs irritably. "Marceline, that's not the point! I miss Flame Princess, and I wish I could take everything back!"

Marceline frowns at Finn. He was right, she was missing the point. Something a good friend wouldn't do. Marceline puts a hand on Finn's should, causing him to look at her. "I'm sorry Finn, I really am. I should be trying to help you with your problem, and here I am talking about Simon," she says, apologizing. "Look, it really sucks that you lost her, but hey, what's done is done, you made a mistake, so what? I've made tons of mistakes in relationships."

"Like what?"

"Well… back when I craved blood, I accidently bit my first boyfriend in his sleep, I farted during one of my dates and the guy went off on me how I should be prim and proper… now that I think about it, it was a prince… now I'm actually glad I let one loose. But my biggest mistake ever was actually dating that weenus Ash; stupid psychotic sexist jerk!"

"Okay, so you made some mistakes, what's your point?"

"My point is that you're gonna make some mistakes in a relationship Finn, mistakes that might end it. And if the person you're in a relationship with is too stubborn to look past that mistake and forgive you, then they obviously aren't the right person for you. Heck Finn, don't take this the wrong way, but you two weren't even ment for each other in the first place, she was made out of fire, and you are human. You can't hug her without getting burned, and PB told me what would happen if you two kiss. Honestly, you should be happy."

"I know I couldn't do any of those things, but I loved her Marceline, she ment the world to me. Don't you know what it's like to lose someone you love?"

The vampire queen frowns at her friend. "There was one… do you remember Hambo?" Finn nods his head. "That little guy ment the world to me, Simon gave him to me to help calm me down when he first found me, and Hambo was my only friend after Simon completely lost his mind. I thought I lost him for good… until about a week ago when Bubblegum helped me get him back from Maja the Sky Witch."

"So… are you saying that I should try and win her back?"

"No Finn, now, before you say anything, hear me out. The only reason I was looking for Hambo was because of the sentimental value he holds. Simon gave him to me, and he was my best friend, I love him like a father, or a grandfather or something. Flame Princess… I don't think there's any chance of getting her back buddy. If she said she needed some time alone, then she would've wanted you back by now. I'm sorry Finn…"

Finn looks at Marceline, then back down at the crown, a tear trickling down his check. Marceline frowns once more. She had never seen him this upset before. He needed to clear his head, big time. "Marceline…" Finn says, startling her.

"Yeah Finn?"

He then looks up at her. "Thanks for listening."

Marceline gives him a soft smile. "Any time hero," she says.

"I know you've probably got better things to do than listen to my problems, but-"

"Not really, I was actually just napping. And the crashing sound, your second knock accidently startled me and I swung my hand and hit my new bedside lamp."

"Oh… sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. Now, we need to get your mind off of your ex. I seem to remember you telling me that a dungeon crawl always clears your head."

"Yeah…"

"Alright, so how about you and I go and conquer a dungeon, what do you say?"

Finn shrugs. "I guess…"

"Awesome! Now, where to go? …what about that bone dungeon with all the skeletons lying around?"

Finn's eyes start to get watery. "FP and I went to the dungeon when she was having problems with her dad…"

"Oh… nice one Marcie, way to bring up old memories," she says to herself. She then thinks for a moment and looks over at Finn, noticing the demon sword. "Hey, I got it; what about your dad's dungeon? I remember you telling me that's where you got your demon sword, and that you and Jake barely explored it. So how about it, wanna go back and conquer your dad's dungeon?"

Finn looks at the ground, still pretty sad. He sighs, knowing Marceline won't give up at cheering him up. "Alright, we can go to my dad's dungeon."

"Awesome! Just give me a minute to get changed," she says, flying up the hole in her ceiling to her bedroom. Finn continues to sit on the rock hard couch. Maybe Marceline was right, a dungeon crawl could take his mind off of his break up. Plus, the dungeon might be more fun without his dad's hollow messages saying how much of a baby he is. They haven't even left yet, and the dungeon already sounds fun. "Alright, ready?" asks Marceline's voice. Finn turns toward the ladder to Marceline's room and sees her wearing a green zip up jacket with a black tank top underneath, blue jean short shorts, and brown knee high boots that are just a little below the knee. She also has a big pink bow in her hair, her axe bass strapped around her back, and her purple skull umbrella in her right hand.

Finn stares at her for some time, looking at her outfit of choice. He never thought she'd be one to wear a big, pink bow in her hair. "Uh… yeah," he says. Marceline smiles and heads to the front door and out of her cave. Finn stands there for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. Was it just him, or did he just think Marceline actually looked… cute?

* * *

**Well, there you have it, here's the first part of my new fic. You have no idea how good it feels to write Finnceline again! Also, Marcie's outfit is based off of the outfit she wore in deviantART user illeity's comic "The Honey Pot". That guy makes some seriously good comics; you guys should check him out ASAP. Well, with that said, hope you guys enjoyed the first part!**


	2. Fiery Filled Jealousy

**Alright, here's chapter 2! It's a little more FP centric, but don't worry, we'll be getting back to Finn and Marceline next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"I forgive him… I don't… I forgive him… I don't…" Flame Princess is seen sitting in the middle of a flower field, burned flowers all around her. After she had broken up with Finn, she had been thinking about what Finn had done a lot. On one hand, he had used everything she had told him against her just to get her to fight against Ice King, on the other hand, he made her smile whenever she was down, and he was always so sweet to her. However, she would always find things that even out the pros and cons of forgiving Finn. So, on day four after their break up, she had taken a trip to a flower field. She had heard that picking the petals off of flowers could help decide what to do. She has been in the flower fields since morning, and has burned the petals off of a large chunk of flowers already. She was getting rather tired of it and decided that the flower she is burning the petals off of now is her last one. Right now, three petals remain. "I forgive him… I don't… I… forgive him…"

Flame Princess smiles at the petalless flower. She was so relieved that she should forgive Finn for what he had done. Deep down, she knew she should, but wasn't too sure. "I'm so happy right now!" she exclaims.

"Hey!" yells an angry voice. Flame Princess turns around and sees a female goblin dressed like a gardener. "What have you done to my flowers?!"

"What do you mean your flowers? This is an open field!"

"No it isn't! My house is over the hill!" the goblin says, pointing at the hill behind her. Flame Princess floats up into the air and sees a small cottage at the base of the other side of the hill.

"Uh oh," says Flame Princess, looking down at the angry goblin. Without warning, she takes off at great speeds off toward the Tree Fort.

The goblin shakes her fist after Flame Princess. "You'll pay for what you did!" she cries, looking back at all her burned flowers. "My beautiful garden… ruined…"

Flame Princess speeds toward the Tree Fort with glee. She was glad that she should forgive Finn, she really liked him. She's still unsure of why he had made her fight Ice King, but she was no able to look past that because he was the nicest, most thoughtful person she had ever seen. He made a mistake, and even though it took some time, she's able to look passed that. She does a flip in the air and forms a small heart out of fire as she continues flying.

The princess of fire then looks down at the ground, noticing the top of something white that looks very familiar to her. She smiles, because now it saves her a trip. Flame Princess starts to descend, but quickly stops when she sees something, or someone, with Finn. She raises a brow in confusion, unable to make out who's with Finn since all she can see is the top of an umbrella. Flame Princess looks around and notices a tree. She flies behind the tree and spots Finn and the other person he's with. She silently gasps, seeing that it's Marceline. Finn had told her a lot about Marceline, how she's a radical dame, an amazing bassist, and loves to have fun. When Finn had talked about Marceline around her, sometimes she felt a little jealous, because it sounded like she and him had a lot more in common. Flame Princess watches them carefully, slowly following them and keeping herself well hidden as she listens in on their conversation.

"And then that Braco guy wanted to go get that soul stone for himself just so he could get PB to like-like him," says Finn, telling Marceline the story about Bubblegum's old suitor, Braco, and how he wanted Bubblegum to fall for him.

"Oh really?" asks Marceline. "That guy had to have come back messed up, I've been to the Vapor Swamps before; it's a real dangerous place, but not so dangers for this gal," says Marceline, pointing at herself.

Finn lets out a chuckle at the last thing Marceline said. "I'm not too sure, but Peebs did say that he was jacked up when he came back. I never saw him, but I took her word for it." Marceline smiles at Finn, he seemed happier already, and they hadn't even reached his dad's dungeon yet. This was a very good sign. Marceline then twirls her umbrella, looking at the ground. She sighs, which gets Finn's attention. "You okay Marcie?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm just glad that you're a lot happier now than you were back at my place."

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now. Maybe I just really needed to talk it out and spend some time with a friend. Maybe we won't need this dungeon crawl after all."

"No!" Marceline cries, causing both of them to stop. Marceline's beady eyes look all around the area. She had no idea where that came from. Ever since she brought it up, she had wanted to explore the dungeon with one of her best friends. It had been a long time since she had visited a dungeon, and it didn't help when Finn told her about all the dungeons he had been to. The Dungeon of the Crystal Eye, Dad's Dungeon, the bone dungeon, and The Labyrinth. Okay, that last one wasn't technically a dungeon, but it did act like one. Heck, he even told her about the dungeon Ice King took Neptr, Lemongrab, Tree Trunks, and Shelby to. Tree Trunks had told him about it when he and Jake went to visit her sometime after. Marceline wasn't too sure, but her outburst might not just be about not being able to go on a dungeon crawl anymore. Finn continues staring at her, a brow raised. She then clears her throat. "I… I mean it's been a while since we really hung out, you know? Plus, it's been a while since I actually explored a dungeon."

"Oh… well alright then," says Finn, smiling at her. He then continues walking off toward the dungeon entrance.

Marceline wipes her forehead, breathing a sigh of relief. "Glob that was close," she says. "Where the heck did that come from? I've never had an outburst like that before. Do… do I… no! I can't! Maybe I'm over thinking this. Easy Marcie, you're trying to help a friend, now, let's go have a good time in a dungeon," she says, floating off after Finn.

Once both Finn and Marceline are far enough, the tree Flame Princess is hiding behind bursts into flames, revealing a very angry Flame Princess. "That… that… UGLY TRAMP!" she yells, throwing her arms up into the air. "I can't believe her! She actually has a crush on Finn, the Finn I _want _to get back together with! She has no idea who she's dealing with, that vampire is in for it now!" Flame Princes begins floating after them; however, she quickly stops, realizing what _she's _dealing with. "Wait… she's a vampire… crud. Don't they have pyrokinesis? If that's true, she could put me out in a matter of seconds… I'm gonna need some help with this. And I think I know just the person who can help me," she says, flying off toward the smartest person she knows, or, at least the smartest person Finn told her about.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum looks at one of her beakers filled with blue chemicals, watching as it bubbles. She then writes something down on her clipboard and grabs the beaker she was watching. She walks over to a purple chemical filled beaker and pours the blue chemicals in. Honestly, the candy princess wasn't trying to create anything; she was just mixing some safe chemicals together to see what would happen. The only reason she was in her lab in the first place was so she could get her mind off of one thing: Marceline; ever since their adventure to get Hambo back from Maja the Sky Witch, Princess Bubblegum had been thinking about Marceline nonstop. The truth was Bubblegum had feelings for Marceline, very strong feelings. She would do anything for the vampire queen, giving up her prized band shirt she got from her just to get a stuffed toy back was one of them.

The pink princess; however, didn't want to tell Marceline what she had done to get Hambo back. She was scared that she would be furious and never talk to her again. So, she decided to keep it a secret. To be honest, it was worth giving up the shirt; the look Marceline had on her face when she was reunited with Hambo put butterflies in PB's stomach. Every night in her sleep, she would see that face, putting a smile on her own during her slumber, and during her royal junk, she would do nothing but think about her. Recently, though, it has gotten out of hand. She would see Marceline's face everywhere she goes, which got in the way a lot actually. So, she figured she'd keep herself busy in her lab; so far, it's proven to be very effective.

But there was one thing on Bubblegum's mind that is always bugging her no matter what she's doing: does Marceline feel the same way? That question always made Bubblegum frown, because the first answer to pop into her head all the time is that she doesn't and won't want to hang around her anymore because it would be weird. Bubblegum knows Marceline isn't like that, for glob's sake, she's one thousand and three years old; she was bound to have experimented with at least one girl. Bubblegum begins thinking about what it would be like if she and Marceline were actually girlfriend and girlfriend. The thought of just kissing Marceline drove Bubblegum mad. She sighs with content, fantasizing about just kissing the vampire.

The candy princess is quickly brought back into reality when the door to her lab bursts open, and the heat in the lab quickly increases. Bubblegum looks over at her door and sees an enraged Flame Princess in her doorway. "Flame Princess, what a nice surprise…" says Bubblegum, unsure of Flame Princess' presence.

The fiery princess stomps her way over to Bubblegum, the heat emitting from her causing some of the candy made objects in the lab to start melting. Once she reaches to table Bubblegum is it, she slams her fists down on it, causing the beakers to slightly jump into the air and topple over, spilling the liquids within them. "You are going to help me with a little mission I'm on!" she demands.

Bubblegum narrows her eyes. "Exactly why should I listen to you? I'm four years older than you, which means I have authority over you," Bubblegum says, turning her back to the fiery princess, which was the worst move possible. Flame Princess clutches her fists and throws at fireball at Bubblegum's exposed bubble butt. The one day she decides to wear her most casual outfit, a yellow shirt with a rainicorn around it, tight white short shorts, white knee high socks with two pink stripes on each, and pink tennis shoes, she gets her butt burned. Bubblegum jumps in fright and yells in pain. She runs around the lab, trying to find something to put out the fire while Flame Princess laughs up a storm. However, while she laughs, she notices the candy princess shake her butt around in a way that's sort of… sexy. FP shakes the thought out of her head as Bubblegum finally manages to put the fire out. "You little brat," the pink princess says.

"Hey, that's what happens when you don't hear me out," she says. "Now, are you gonna listen, or am I gonna have to host another rump roast?" she asks, forming another fireball.

Bubblegum rolls her beady eyes, but reluctantly sighs, not wanted her bubble butt on fire again. "Fine, what do you need me for?"

"I wanted to make up with Finn, because we had broken up. Well, I had found him walking along, but he was with someone else, and they said something about a dungeon crawl!" Flame Princess cries out.

The pink princess just stares at the girl before her, dumbfounded. "That's it? You're worried about Finn going on a dungeon crawl?"

"But he was with someone else!"

"I'm sure it was just Jake," Bubblegum replies, turning around and putting stuff away.

"That's just it! It wasn't Jake! He was with that vampire girl Finn's always talking about!"

Bubblegum lets out a silent gasp. 'He's with Marceline… and Finn and FP aren't in a relationship anymore? …dear glob…' she thinks.

"Finn said something about just hanging out with her and talking about our break up was-"

"I'll help you," Bubblegum says, facing FP.

Flame Princess' face instantly lights up. "Really?"

"Yes, I've… suddenly had a change of heart," she says, hiding the real reason behind helping her. "Just let me go get changed since someone decided to set my butt ablaze," she says, glaring at the fire princess. She then walks off to her room, leaving Flame Princess alone. The fiery girl; however, had something on her mind. When she put Bubblegum's butt on fire, had she been briefly… checking her out?


	3. MESSAGE

**Sorry guys, no update, but a very important message. So some of you have been asking me if I will ever continue "She's The One" and "No Matter What". The answer is yes! I am still planning on writing these fics, but I am back in school now, and college is murder, so I will have less time to write. But the point is, these two fics will continue, I just don't know when. Hopefully this message will ease you. With that said, see you guys later! Also, this message will be deleted once the next chapter to "She's The One" gets posted.**


End file.
